


You Are Mine

by ElatedFangirl



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: A yin and yang they are: an angel and the angel's devil.





	You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Before everything else, I would just like to get this warning out: This story contains Top!Taehyung and Bottom!Jin.
> 
> This is a drabble. This may not be that lengthy, fun and enjoying to read but I hope you like it nevertheless.
> 
> Rated for smut.
> 
> Enjoy! ^o^

He held him as he kissed him. He had his face fixed in place as he let his tongue enter him. He ravished every inch of his hot cavern as he pushed him to the wall, head and body making a loud smacking noise as it made contact to the hardness. He paid the sound no attention. He let it be, giving his attention only to the man before him. He watched the other with lidded, full of lust eyes and whispered, "You are mine. Tonight, you are mine."

It was not long then that all the clothes were shredded off of their bodies. Both of them have their bodies naked, mouths opened and breaths panted.

He opened the other's legs, all the while, licking his fingers fully as he stared and admired the man sprawled out in front of him.

 _Angel._  He calls him his angel. The angel's ever pure front he wants everyone to see of him is slowly crumbling in front of him. Every kiss, every bite and every mark he left him, he saw the angel's facade crack and crumble, falling piece by piece before him.

" _Angel._  You are my  _angel,_ " he whispered as he clamped his lips on the angel's nub who in return arched his back and moaned his name wantonly.

He left marks. Dozens of them. He let them blossom and stay there for the world to see whose his angel is and whose he will be forever. He marked him again, claiming him his. He sucked and bit and sucked again on his neck, on his chest, on his collarbones, on the expanse of his stomach and on every part he claimed his. He claimed what he can and so he kept biting and sucking, kept marking him until he's satisfied.

The angel was a moaning mess. Lips were swollen, Neck was bitten. Both of them are each other's possession for tonight, tomorrow night, the night after that and for the nights that are yet to come. They claimed each other.

Others saw him as weak, fragile and womanly but he proved them wrong to himself as he pound himself hard and rough to the other. Pants and groans escaped his lips. Moan and whimpers from the other's.

" _Angel,_ " he called him. With this word, he claimed him his. " _Angel,"_  he repeated. The other is his angel and he is his devil. A yin and yang they are but he couldn't care much. He doesn't care at all.

His angel opened his mouth, a soundless cry escaping it. His body convulsed and his face scrunched up as he reached his peak. He, as well, convulsed and moaned his angel's name as loud as he can as he reached his own.

His body slumped when he finished riding his high and he kissed the swollen red lips before him. Their eyes yearned for a sweet slumber and they gave them just that as they settled on the bed. Before doing so, the devil, as he calls himself, hugged his angel. Even if he is his devil, he held him tight and whispered on his ear, "You are mine."

_Let tomorrow bring what it will bring._

_"You are mine."_

_\---_

 

A/N: _**[This](https://youtu.be/jxRF8JqDaJ0)**_ song fits well with the story. Please give this a listen and bask on the feels this story tries to give ≧ω≦↖(^ω^)↗


End file.
